1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for cutting glass fiber, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for cutting simultaneously a plurality of glass fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of practical use of glass fibers as optical transmission lines, connection of the fibers is required during installation. This connecting requires that there be small transmission losses at the connecting point, and that the connecting method be inexpensive, accurate and easy to perform.
One conventional method of connection involves abutting the planar edges of the fibers by setting them in V-shaped grooves or by inserting them into a connector that performs the same function. Another conventional method is to melt-bond the abutted planer edges.
In the above methods, the planar edges of the fibers are required to be perpendicular to the axis of the fibers and have a mirror surface, otherwise, a clearance space or air bubbles may be created at the connection point, thereby increasing transmission losses.
In order to obtain the desired smooth planar edge surface, various analyses have been conducted on the various cutting methods. One such cutting method involves removing the coating layer from the raw fiber line (hereinafter referred to as a raw line) and then scoring the surface of the raw line at the point where the cut is desired. Then the raw line is subjected to a tensile stress causing the cut to occur. A variation on this method is to cut the raw line under tension.
In practice, however, it is difficult to faithfully cut the line and provide the required smooth mirror surface. Several methods have been used to correct an unsatisfactory cut. One such method is to grind the cut edge so as to polish the surface. Another method is to use solvents and the like to reduce chemically the unconformable areas of the cut edge.
In addition, in case of the connection of a plurality of fibers, such as a cable having multiple fibers and ribbon-like fibers, the edge cutting becomes an even more important and difficult problem.